


Melissa McCalls Home for Orphan Werewolves

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU in which the alpha pack left when Derek asked nicely, M/M, My AU in which Boyd and Erica are alive bc I said so also Cora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a home for werewolves who need a lil love and some nice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melissa McCalls Home for Orphan Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr about how all the bad things happen to Derek and it inspired this.  
> Updates may be infrequent and for that I apologize in advance =^.^=
> 
> Not beta read and written on my iPod, any mistakes are mine.

It started with Isaac. Soaking wet an hovering on her doorstep. Melissa had ushered him straight up to Scott's room, trusting her son to take care of the young werewolf.  
It took two months for Isaac to stop calling her Mrs McCall. 

After three months of Isaac sleeping on an air mattress, Melissa told Isaac, "we're going bed shopping. Right now."  
Isaac got no more than "uh but wha-?" out before Melissa shove his cardigan and scarf into his chest. 

Isaac loves his new bed. He loves to sink into it after a full on day of werewolfing with Scott and Derek.  
He even has a routine now, five months in; come home from school, hug Melissa (if she's home), flirt with Scott, tease Scott, shower, have tea, wash up, make Scott dry up, tease Scott some more, and finally collapse into the best bed ever.  
Slowly Isaac's stuff moves into Scott's room. 

Isaac has just moved the last of his things into Scott's room, "Scott," he says, "Can I ask you something?"  
"You just did."  
"Scott." He sighs.  
"Sorry," Scott presses a small kiss to Isaac's lips, "ask away, sunshine."  
"How much do you love your bed?"  
"What?"  
"On a scale of one to ten." He presses.  
Scott shrugs, "about a three?"  
"My beds a ten."


End file.
